


Golden Haze of Summer's End

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: It - King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill never thought he was a leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Haze of Summer's End

Bill didn’t think he was a leader. He wasn’t a hero. He just had a job to do: kill the motherfucker who hurt his family and took his little brother away. It was pretty simple. His friends, they were complicated. Beautiful in a way a twelve year old couldn’t express and probably wasn’t supposed to, dimmed by the fading of his memories and the golden haze of summer’s end, pulled together by tangible connections they couldn’t quite remember and didn’t need to, horror movies and yo-yos, another dam in the Barracks and their clubhouse. This was being a kid, the seminal expression of childhood, he would think years later, struck by a momentary memory of the smell of smoke on an airplane. But he wasn’t the leader. When it was over, really over, and childhood loves and best friends gone and only a vague touch in his head, he’d think _it was all of them, all of them together that did it._

Then he’d kiss his wife and board the plane for the flight home.


End file.
